This invention relates to a pet training system, and more particularly to a pet training system having multiple compartments to allow the pet to utilize one of the compartments for urinary and fecal elimination.
It is well known that housebreaking a pet is one of the greater challenges facing pet owners. One common problem facing pet owners is preventing the pet from soiling their home and/or belongings while the owner is away. Pets typically dislike residing in an area that has been soiled. As such, many pet owners house their pets in restrictive crates so that the pet will not urinate or defecate in or otherwise soil the owner's home while they are away. However, crating the pet requires the pet to avoid urination and fecal elimination for long periods of time, which may be distressing for a pet. Alternatively, the owner may coordinate his or her schedule such that the pet may be let out during the day at regular intervals. This method of housebreaking is often inconvenient for the owner, and requires the owner to spend a great deal of time as well as costs associated with traveling home to let the pet out of the crate. Alternatively, the owner may hire a dog walker or other such person to let the pet out of its crate during the course of the day, which can be rather expensive.
Thus, a pet training system that is relatively inexpensive, convenient, and prevents the pet from causing damage to the owner's home and/or belongings is desired.